The Chronicles Of Justin Soulhunter: Justin meets with his agent
by bulldozerman185
Summary: Justin, Connor, and Matthew have a meeting with Justin's agent about "The Shadow Princess." Its really funny. Please R&R! NOTE: This was inspired by " Meets with his agent" by Dorkly Bits, which is awesome, BTW. Please check it out. DO NOT OWN IT! Rated T ( L )


DISCLAIMER: This was inspired by the "_ Meets with his agent" bits by Dorkly Bits. You should certainly check them out. There a scream! Do not own it, BTW.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

JUSTIN MEETS WITH HIS AGENT ABOUT HIS NEXT BIG PRODUCTION.

"Justin-man! Connor-cool! Matthew-man! Loving what you three are doing out there! Shadow Princess is pulling in the views like a vacuum cleaner in the middle of The Commons. Let's talk future." Adam the agent said to Justin, Connor, and Matthew, who all sat in front of his desk, he himself sitting behind it.

"You mean... Shadow Princess 2?" Justin asked. The agent's eyes widened and he raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa, freeze for a moment, Iceman! We gotta tease them to please them if you catch my spell! We haven't even finished Shadow Princess 1 yet! We still need to finish your current adventure before starting anything new. So anyway, I say we partner you up with somebody for your next scenario. We could call it-" Adam went on, but Connor quickly interrupted him.

"Can I go with him?" He asked, with a large smile on his face. Adam gave him a blank look.

"Yeah maybe... uh, Connor, can you ex-squeeze us for a second? Thanks." Adam replied, giving Connor a strange smile. Connor looked hurt.

"Yeah, but if we're making a huge decision here I would really like to-" But Adam interrupted him mid-sentence.

"THANKS." Adam replied, a little more loudly. Connor sighed, got up off his chair, and left the room. Adam looked at Justin.

"Justin, listen buddy. This guy isn't on your level of awesomeness." He told Justin, who looked down and sighed before looking at Adam.

"I know, but, I promised him he could have a part in the fanfiction." Justin said to Adam, who just shook his head.

"Hey, he already had a part. It's time we introduced some new characters to the fiction. Ice-guy, what do you say about teaming up with Matthew for the next scenario?" Adam asked him. Matthew laughed a little, and Justin looked at him, raising his eyebrow, before looking back at Adam.

"I can't just replace Connor!" He exclaimed, frustrated. Adam put a hand on the desk.

"Justin, listen, man. Connor doesn't have what the audience wants. Matthew has what they want. Fire-Bro, show him what 'cha got!" Adam said. Matthew got up out of his seat, threw his sword up into the air, caught it easily, then tossed it over his back, kicking it back up into the air with the heel of his foot, and catching it again as it flew over his head. He then assumed an attacking stance.

"Ha! Am I cool, or what?" He asked. Adam clapped before looking at Justin.

"Aw, the guys a total pro. He can turn on the readers shit just like an embarrassing mom at the Safeway." Adam replied, smiling. But Justin just frowned.

"Yep. He does have a lot of nerve to try something like that." Justin admitted. Adam clapped his hands together loudly.

"Excellent! Team Matthew and Soulhunter it is!" Adam said. After he said that, Connor poked his head back into the room.

"Can I come back in yet?" He asked.

"Just a few more minutes, buddy. Thanks!" Adam said, holding a thumb up to Connor, who gave a slightly disturbed look, before exiting the room again. Adam then hit a button under his desk. A voice-com unit turned on and Adam began speaking to the security unit at the TS INC office building they were all in.

"Hey, security, we got a Level 45 Myth wizard up here making a fuss. Can we have him escorted out and permanently banned from the building? Terrific." Adam said. He then let go of the button and looked back at Justin.

"So, now onto the plot of the story. How do you guys think we should go about introducing Rebecca to everybody else?" He asked them. Justin just shrugged. Matthew spoke up.

"Have the dark wizard hold her hostage in front of Justin?" He asked. Adam smiled and nodded at him.

"Checkity check it! The pyro-man over there knows what he's talking about. That's what I wanna see outta you guys!" Adam fist-pumped. Justin just looked slightly hurt.

"What about Rebecca? You told us to refer to her as the Darkness Queen, for christ's sake!" Justin complained, remembering what Adam had said about addressing her as the Darkness Queen when the name of the fiction was The Shadow Princess.

"Whats the name of the fiction again?" Adam asked. Justin just sighed in annoyance. _'How could anybody be so stupid?'_ He thought.

"The Shadow Princess!" Justin exclaimed loudly. Adam smiled.

"I love it. Call her that then. Shadow magic related stuff is super hot right now." Adam said happily. He then pointed to Matthew. "And you..." He started. Matthew raised his eyebrow at him.

"Lose 20 pounds, and gain 3 more level's, OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Adam shouted, causing Matthew to flinch, while Justin just groaned in frustration, and his palm met his forehead.

_'Would somebody please remind me to get a new agent?'_

* * *

LOL Looks like there's more to Shadow Princess then meets the eye!

If you have any ideas for Shadow Princess, post them below. Don't worry. Adam won't bite... to hard. XD

There will be more meetings with Adam to come, so hang around, guys!


End file.
